Roland Von Buckingham
Roland Von Buckingham is the most loathed resident of Garbage Island and the nominal “mystic of trash” of the first chapter of LISA: The Pointless, as well as being the first boss battle that Alex and Joel face against. History Pre-flash, Roland was a failed politician, his unsuccessful career stemming from the fact that nobody apparently liked him."He was a failed politician cause no one liked him" -Louise These experiences would shape his behavior and actions on Garbage Island, with him being keen to defend the place despite his poor reputation."...might explain why he acts so keen on "protecting" Garbage Island..." -Louise In-Game Roland is frequently mentioned by denizens of Garbage Island before he is ever directly seen. General sentiment paints him to be a loathsome personality, one factor being that he nurtures and watches over the crows that live on the landfill; an animal that directly competes and destroys an important food source for much of Garbage Island - the scavengers consuming the deceased, jerkified sea gulls before any person can get to them. Crowtom Kroaton encourages Alex to vandalize Roland’s Shack. Hateful graffiti directed towards the failed politician is scattered about the island. The few that tolerate Roland’s presence are Richie Cheesedust and Augustus Estrada. Roland is first found on top of a hill in the Long Wet, with a crow perched on his forearm. The crow flies off, initiating a save prompt for the player before walking off-screen. Continuing forward, he is seen blocking the path to Georgy’s boat. Roland confronts Alex, asking him why he would choose to leave the island. ''Listen to others. Georgy will butt in, telling off Roland that he “doesn’t need any of his shit right now”, demanding him to back off. Roland refuses, further scolding the trio that everyone in Garbage Island is upset because of them. Roland pleads to Joel, believing and hoping him to be understanding of his cause because of how long he’s been on the Island. Joel simply states that he got what he came for, and no longer has any interest to stay on the heap of rubbish. Roland says that the group just won’t listen to reason, before starting his fight. ”I’m done talking.”'' Alex refuses to listen to any of Roland’s appeals, skipping all of the above dialogue and starting the battle immediately. 1st Phase= |-|2nd Phase= |-|3rd Phase= Strategy Roland sports the second-highest HP in the game (second only to Chaz) and an impressive defense, fighting him takes patience and diligence. His fight includes three stages, each weaker than the last. The primary concern is defeating his first stage. It is wise to give Augustus Estrada the Cockroach Chalk as he will aid you in the fight and save items in doing so. Roland's first stage is fairly simple before he falls below 50% health as he will most often be "astounded by your stupidity" and the attacks he launches are rather average in terms of damage. During the first half of the first stage, set up the Taunt/Dodge combo as soon as you are able and launch Flying Axe Kick at every opportunity (Roland's high defense makes him VERY resistant to Stun and it often loses its effect immediately). To speed up this process, keep Roland Weird and Wary with Single Out. After Roland falls below 1250 HP, he will rarely be "astounded by your stupidity", start to Gear Up more often and attack every Party Member. When Roland Gears up, Roll Out with Joel, Dive with Alex, and Guard with Georgy to mitigate the incoming damage. If you gave Augustus Estrada the chalk, you can let Roland KO your team and you will be resurrected with Stink, Rage, and some SP restored. Augustus will proceed to admonish Roland, afflicting him with Depression and Crying. In this state, Roland is significantly weaker and less accurate with his attacks (retain caution when he Gears Up). Keep hitting Roland with Axe Kicks and Bottles if need be and he will assume his second stage. Roland's second stage is much easier to contend with than the first as his attacks are much weaker and he will often cough up blood. Maintain a cautious approach as he can still Gear Up. Once Roland is weakened sufficiently he will go on to his third, final, and weakest stage. Roland's third stage is only of inflicting minimal damage even when his target is afflicted with Weird or Wary, and he can't Gear Up anymore. Use this opportunity to recharge your SP if you intend to kill Richie Cheasedust. A few Scoops and random attacks will put Roland down for good. Gallery RolandVB.png|Roland's stat sheet. References }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Garbage Island Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence